Alles heeft ritme
|year = 1986 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th |points = 40 |previous = Ik hou van jou |next = Rechtop in de wind }} Alles heeft ritme was the Dutch entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1986 in Bergen, performed by the girlband Frizzle Sizzle. The song is quite up-tempo with a tropical musical arrangement, in which the point is made that there is nothing to be gained by worrying about being late or having to make deadlines. The band explains that "everything has a rhythm", and that to try to work against this rhythm would be a silly idea. The song was performed seventh on the night, following Iceland's ICY with Gleðibankinn and preceding Turkey's Klips ve Onlar with Halley. At the close of voting, it finished in 13th place. Lyrics Dutch= Zeven uur, je moet je bed uitkomen Je moeder staat te schreeuwen op de gang: “Zeg meisje, duurt het nou nog lang?” Hoor eens even, ik lig net te dromen Kwart over zeven, ik heb nog alle tijd Want opstaan duurt geen eeuwigheid Zo gaat het iedere keer Je probeert het steeds weer Op je eigen manier, iedere keer wat meer Neem de tijd voor alle dingen Leef je eigen ritme Alles kun je laten swingen In je eigen ritme Ritme zit in alle mensen En swingen kun je leren Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Alles heeft ‘n ritme De hele dag heb je weer lopen rennen Kwart over zes, je bent weer niet op tijd Wie zeurt nou om zo’n kleinigheid? Oh, op tijd, ik kan er niet aan wennen Luister even, is dat nou van belang? Want ik ga toch m’n eigen gang Zo gaat het iedere keer Je probeert het steeds weer Op je eigen manier, iedere keer wat meer Neem de tijd voor alle dingen Leef je eigen ritme Alles kun je laten swingen In je eigen ritme Ritme zit in alle mensen En swingen kun je leren Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Alles heeft ‘n ritme Neem de tijd voor alle dingen Leef je eigen ritme Alles kun je laten swingen In je eigen ritme Ritme zit in alle mensen En swingen kun je leren Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Alles heeft ‘n ritme Neem de tijd voor alle dingen Leef je eigen ritme Alles kun je laten swingen In je eigen ritme Ritme zit in alle mensen En swingen kun je leren Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Alles heeft ‘n ritme Alles heeft ‘n ritme Alles heeft ‘n ritme Alles heeft ‘n ritme |-| Translation= Seven o’clock, you have to get out of your bed Your mother is shouting from the corridor: “Come on girl, how long is it going to take?” Listen up, I’m only just dreaming A quarter past seven, I still have all the time Because getting up doesn’t take an eternity It always goes this way You always try it again and again In your own way, every time a little harder Take the time for everything Live your own rhythm You can make everything swing In your own rhythm Rhythm is in all people And you can learn how to swing Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Everything has a rhythm The whole day you’ve been running again Quarter past six, you’re not in time once again Now, who whines about a futility like that? Oh, in time, I just can’t get used to it Listen up, does it matter? Because I’m going my own way anyway It always goes this way You always try it again In your own way, every time a little harder Take the time for everything Live your own rhythm You can make everything swing In your own rhythm Rhythm is in all people And you can learn how to swing Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Everything has a rhythm Take the time for everything Live your own rhythm You can make everything swing In your own rhythm Rhythm is in all people And you can learn how to swing Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah Everything has a rhythm Everything has a rhythm Everything has a rhythm Everything has a rhythm Videos Category:The Netherlands Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1986 Category:20th Century Eurovision